Twisted in Love
by WWEfan2
Summary: They are considered to be one of the power couples within the WWE and have been since 2010. Like many couples, they suffer many bumps on the road but still managed to come out of hard times together and stronger. Take a look into the relationship of Kendra Danielson and Seth Rollins as they manage their relationship in the wrestling ring as well as away from the ring.


**AN:** _Here's another story for you to read :). Once again, whatever you don't recognize, I own._

 **.x.**

 **August 2010.**

Colby Lopez (Seth Rollins) was currently in a training ring in the gym that is typically used by the Florida Championship Wrestling talent. As he and another superstar were training, he couldn't help but notice a woman entering the gym. She was about five foot six in height with long blonde hair. She was wearing a neon pink Under Armour sweatshirt accompanied by a pair of sweatpants and shoes. Colby cocked his head to the side, studying the woman. _She looks recognizable from somewhere._ "Hey Alex," Colby said to the main that he was in the ring with. "Who is she? She looks familiar to me."

Alex Andresen looked up at the girl and then replied while looking at Colby, "Her name's Kendra. She was the surprise member of the female version of the Team WWE verses Team Nexus match at this past SummerSlam. She scored the winning pinball over the female Nexus supporters and she was one of two people left on the team WWE side with the other person being Haylie Trudel."

Colby nodded his head in a ' _oh, gotcha'_ motion. "Now, if you excuse me," Colby climbed out of the ring and approached Kendra. "Hey," he greeted once he got up to her.

Kendra looked up at Colby. "Hey Colby," she greeted.

A confused look came across his face. "How do you know my name?" Colby questioned.

A light laugh escaped from Kendra's lips. "You don't remember me, do you?" She asked. When Colby shook his head in a ' _no'_ direction Kendra explained, "I was your tag team partner Chris' (Jimmy Jacobs) ex-girlfriend from Ring of Honor. How can't you not recognize me?"

Colby displayed a look on his face looking like a light bulb just went off over top and he smacked his forehead. "Oh my God so _that's_ where I recognized you from. I'm so sorry Kendra," he apologized.

"It's fine Colby. I'm not mad at you or anything," Kendra said in a reassuring manner as she patted his shoulder slightly. "But it's awesome seeing you in the WWE buddy; or at least in their developmental system," she added.

"Same with you. Especially with you getting that SummerSlam victory," Colby said.

"Mmmhmm. Apparently people up in Creative wanted Haylie to make the winning pinball but she told them that it should be me and they agreed with her. I don't know how that is even possible but i'm not complaining or anything."

"Doesn't really help for her that her family is well known in the WWE in the modern era and she's been here long enough to make any form of an impact in the WWE," Colby explained. "At least I think so anyways."

Kendra displayed a " _true true"_ look on her face. She looked over his shoulder and saw Alex looking back at him. "Your friend probably wants you back so I'm going to go do what I had planned on doing," she said.

"Alright. Hey, quick question before you go" if you're on the main roster, why are you in something that is for FCW?" Colby asked.

"Even though I am technically on the main roster, they feel like I should sharpen up my skills in the ring. I don't know exactly, that's what I remember being told," Kendra answered.

"Makes sense," Colby said. "But yeah, see you around hopefully."

"See you around hopefully as well Colby," Kendra gave him a wave goodbye before walking over to a different part of the room.

Alex climbed out of the ring and approached Colby. "So how did that go?" He asked.

Colby looked over at him and answered, "Well I think I just saw the most beautiful woman in the world."

 **.x.**

 **AN:** _Well I hope whoever reads this enjoys it. If you want to let me know your thoughts on this and if you want to see this story continued, please leave me a review. Highly appreciate it._


End file.
